Butterflies part 57
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Is Grace moving to Hope Valley?


"Now that you're Father is gone, I've decided to move here, to Hope Valley. I want to be near my family."

"Oh, Mother! That's wonderful. Will you stay with us?"

"I would love to, but I don't want to be a burden. With three kids and another on the way…."

"Mother, I would love your help. Having you here would be so great for everyone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. Right, Jack?"

"Yes, we want you with us." He knew right then, what he was going to do. He had a plan, and when he went to pick Caleb up from school, they would take a trip to see Lee about some lumber.

"Ok, I will stay."

A few hours later, Jack picked up Caleb from school. The teacher stopped him before they left.

"Constable, may I speak with you a moment?"

"Of course, Miss Henry. I'll be right back, Caleb."

"Ok, Daddy."

Jack followed her up to the top of the steps. "Constable, I'm concerned about Caleb."

"What do you mean?"

"He seems really quiet today. He didn't go outside and play with the other kids. He said he just wanted to be alone and he fell asleep in class. Is he ok?"

"Yes. Yesterday we found out that his grandfather died. He was really close to him and he took it very hard. I'm sorry that he fell asleep. He didn't tell me that he was tired this morning, but I probably should have kept him home."

"I'm so sorry. Was it your father?"

"No, Mrs. Thornton's."

"Ok, well, because tomorrow is Friday, rather than have him come back, why not keep him home until Monday? It might help him feel better."

"Ok, thank you, Miss Henry. I think we will."

"Daddy, can we go home now?" Caleb asked from the bottom of the steps.

"Yes, but I have two surprises. Can you keep a secret?"

His eyes lit up. "Yes, Daddy. I won't tell."

"Ok, let's go."

A while later, Jack and Caleb returned home. They walked in and it was quiet. Grace was sitting on the couch reading but no one else was around. "Grandma!"

"Caleb! Oh my goodness, Sweetheart. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Grandma." He climbed up on her lap and wrapped his arms around her neck. He cuddled with her and Jack could see her visably relax.

Jack was so proud of him. Always thinking of what other people need. So like his mother, even though there was no actual relation.

"I miss Papa. I wish he was here."

"Me too, Sweetie." Jack left them and went to lay down for a bit.

Jack walked in, removed his shirt and slipped under the blanket. Elizabeth rolled over toward him. "Hold me, Jack," she whispered. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her, his hand on her tummy. He waited for the kick he knew would eventually come. After a few moments, he felt a nice little kick. He smiled and Elizabeth shifted her body closer yet. "You were gone awhile."

"Shhh…go back to sleep."

"Where did you go?"

"To pick up Caleb."

"And?"

"And you need to rest, Sweetheart."

"What are you planning, Constable?" It was supposed to be a secret, he wasn't ready to tell anyone yet.

He figured he had to distract her somehow so she didn't keep asking questions so he touched her chin, prompting her to sigh and then he kissed her, long and sweet. When he pulled back, she slipped her hand behind his neck and kissed him back.

"What are you planning?" She asked as she snuggled into his neck, laughing. "Nice try, distracting me, by the way."

"It's a surprise. Don't even think about asking Caleb. He's sworn to secrecy."

"I bet I could convince you to tell me," she whispered. Her lips tickled his neck. She probably could convince him, she had amazing convincing powers, but he wouldn't let her know that.

"Uh, no you couldn't." She took that as a challenge and nibbled on his earlobe, then kissed the soft skin behind his ear.

"You smell really good." She moved on to his jaw and then his lips.

"Oh, my gosh, Elizabeth. I'm not telling you!" he said with a laugh. "I'm getting up."

"Love you, Hon." She buried her face in his pillow, loving the smell of his aftershave left behind.

"Uh huh. I can tell." He put his shirt on and left the room, smiling.

He walked out and went to get Maddie and Emmy who were jabbering to each other in Maddie's room. More often than not, they liked sharing a crib. A lot of times, while they were sleeping, he would check on them and they would be holding hands or sleeping nose to nose. It was completely adorable. He figured, since Maddie's room was pretty big, he could move Emmy's crib in there. He bet they would like it.

"Hi, girls. Are you ready to get up?"

"No, Daddy. Pay wif sissy." Maddie pointed at Emmy.

"You want to stay in there?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Ok, well let me know when you want out, ok?"

"Yes."

"Bug, do you want me to move Emmy's crib in here? You could share a room."

"Yes! Yay!" She clapped her hands and smiled.

Jack looked around. The wall Maddie's crib was on was plenty long enough for two cribs, so he moved the dresser and lamp over under the window and then slid Maddie's crib over about three feet to make room. He then went to Emmy's to get her crib. After a few moments, both cribs were in place and it looked pretty nice. "There! Do you like it girls?"

"Yay!" Both girls yelled, clapping their hands.

"Oh, wait. I need to move your dresser, Em." He looked over at the other wall, that had the rocking chair and rug. He moved the rocking chair to the one empty corner and then slid the dresser back toward the cribs about a foot. Then he moved Emmy's dresser. It was perfect. "There, now I'm done."

"Moving things around, Sweetheart?" Elizabeth asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, the girls sleep in the same room most of the time anyway, so I figured I would just move Emmy's stuff in here. Then, Grace can use Emmy's room until…" He had to stop himself. He almost spilled the beans.

"Until what, Jack? Did you almost tell me your surprise?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said with a smirk and a kiss on her cheek.

Elizabeth went to the crib. "Ready to eat some supper girls? Time to get out." They raised their arms and she picked them up and put them on the floor. Jack looked into Caleb's room, expecting him to be in there taking a nap, but his bed was empty. He went out into the living room and found Grace and Caleb asleep on the couch.

He went into the kitchen with Elizabeth and the girls and put them in their chairs. "What are you making?"

"We have some chicken. I was thinking chicken stew with biscuits. Is that ok?"

"Sounds good. I'm going to go out to the barn for a bit. I'll be back in time for dinner."

"The barn….hmmm…working on your surprise?" She stepped close and looked into his eyes.

"Love you." He kissed her quickly and left the room.

The next morning Grace was up and made coffee for everyone. Truth be told, she barely slept at all. Without William next to her, snoring peacefully, his arm around her, she was lost. It was too quiet.

"Grace?" Jack walked in and touched her back to get her attention. "How are you this morning?" She shook her head and looked away. "Did you sleep?"

"No. I can't sleep alone. It's too quiet. I miss him."

"Of course you do. I know it's hard for me to sleep without Elizabeth when I'm away. You get used to them being next to you, hearing them breathe or feeling them move next to you."

"Yes, exactly." She wiped her eyes and poured a cup of coffee.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I think coffee is fine."

"Why don't you go out to the porch swing? It's warm out. It's so beautiful in the morning."

"Ok. Thank you, Dear." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, for being here."

"Honey, can you please do up my buttons? I'm afraid this might be too tight, but I don't own anything else black."

Jack walked over and attempted but it wasn't going to work. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. This won't work."

"What am I supposed to do? I can't wear color to my own Father's funeral." This day was going to be so hard already and now she didn't fit into anything black. Tears threatened. Jack could see her start to lose it.

"Let me look at your clothes. Sit for a second." She did as he said, not knowing what else to do. He knew there was a dress he had Clara make for Elizabeth that he was pretty sure would work. It was blue, with black lace. Then she could wear a black shawl. It would be fine. "Got it." He held the dress out to her.

"I forgot about that. I don't think it will fit."

"Try. I bet it will." She sighed and took off the other dress that was too small. She pulled the one Jack chose up over her hips and tummy. It felt better than the last one. Jack stepped over and buttoned it.

"Now, just wear that black lace shawl and it will be fine."

Elizabeth looked at him, tears streaming. "I don't know if I can do this." He kissed her and then pulled her into his arms.

"Yes, you can. We will do it together." He took her fingers in his and led her to the living room. Abigail walked in the door with Carrie to watch the girls while Elizabeth, Jack, Grace and Caleb went to the funeral.

"Oh Elizabeth! You look beautiful," Abigail told her.

"Thank you. I was just going for anything that fits. Which isn't much at the moment, that would be appropriate for a funeral."

"Mama? I'm ready." Caleb walked out in his suit that she had bought him a few months back. He had worn it when they went to church a few times.

"You look so handsome, Caleb." She knelt down and adjusted his tie. "Did you tie this?"

"No, Grandma helped."

"Sweetie, are you sure you want to go? It's going to be sad."

"Yes, Grandma needs me. We can be sad together."

Elizabeth kissed his cheeks and straightened his hair. "I love you and I am so proud of you. Thank you for being so wonderful." She started crying and he hugged her tight. Abigail and Jack were both crying too, watching them.

Elizabeth stood up and wiped her eyes, instantly thankful she decided against makeup. "I'm going to check on Grandma. Be right back."

Elizabeth knocked on Grace's door. "Come in." Elizabeth walked in expecting to see her Mother fully dressed and ready, but instead she was sitting on her bed in her robe. "Mother, we need to leave soon. You need to get ready."

Grace just shook her head. "I can't do this, Beth. I can't go and see him in a box and watch them put him in the ground and cover him with dirt and know that I will never see him again. I can't."

Elizabeth sat next to her on the bed and took her hand. "I asked Caleb a few moments ago if he was sure he wanted to go because it was going to be sad. You know what he said?"

"No, what did he say?"

"He said, "Grandma needs me, we can be sad together.""

"He is the sweetest boy, Beth. I've never known anyone like him."

"I know, me either. He really helped me when I lost the baby. Jack had explained things to him. I was sleeping and when I woke up, Caleb was laying with his head on Jack's pillow, staring at me. I sat up and he climbed onto my lap and hugged me. Then he kissed me and told me he loved me and kissed my tummy and said "I love you, Hanna." It really shook me, Mother, but it made me concentrate on what I do have, not on what I lost. I'm not saying that I stopped thinking about her or missing her, because I do, every single day. All I'm saying is he helped me be strong. He can help you too." She stood up and held out her hand. "Its time, Mother. I'll help you get ready."

At the end of the day, every member of the Thornton household, including Grace, was completely worn out and ready to go to bed early. Emmy was cranky and crying for little reason and Grace was trying to calm her out on the porch swing. Maddie fell asleep on the couch next to Jack. Caleb made it through the funeral without crying, holding Grace's hand throughout the service. When they got home, he started crying and couldn't stop. Elizabeth felt so bad for him, she took him into the girls room and rocked him to sleep. After an hour of rocking, she stood up and put him in his room with his bear and Jack's light as always.

"Night, baby. Love you. Tomorrow will be a better day."

Elizabeth walked out and met her Mother in the kitchen. Emmy was finally quietly sleeping in her arms.

"I'm putting her to bed, and then I'm going to bed too."

"Ok, thank you, Mother. I hope you sleep tonight."

"Me too, Beth."

Elizabeth walked to the kitchen to make some tea. She was completely exhausted and knew that she needed to go to bed, but she was so wound up from everything that she wouldn't be able to sleep. Then she got an idea. She peeked in the living room. "Jack?"

"Yes, Honey?"

"Would you mind getting a bath ready for me?"

"As long as I can join you." He knew she didn't like to with guests in the house, but he hoped she would make an exception.

'Ok, I'd like that." He got up slowly to put Maddie in bed and then started filling buckets.

A half hour later, Elizabeth had finished her tea and both she and Jack were laying in the tub. He was stroking her arm with his fingers and she was falling asleep. Every so often she would move her hand to her tummy in her sleep. He didn't know if she was dreaming or if she felt the baby move but it was very sweet to watch. After awhile, the water turned cool and Jack decided he needed to wake her up so they wouldn't get chilled. "Elizabeth," he whispered. "We need to get out."

"What? No. Stay." she mumbled.

"Sweetie, it's cold. You need to wake up." Her eyes opened and she smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi, let's get out."

She sat forward and took a deep breath. "Its been a long day, Jack."

"I know, but we got through it." He stood up, got out of the tub and held his hands out for her to get out.

"Thank you, for being with me today. I couldn't have done it without you." He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her and tied one around his waist as well.

"Same here."

As they walked out of the bathroom and past Grace's room, they heard crying. It immediately made Elizabeth cry. She looked at Jack, so grateful he was alive. "I love you, Jack." She hugged him for a moment and then went and put her robe on. "I'm going to stay with her tonight, ok?"

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

Elizabeth knocked lightly and then walked in the dark room. "Mama? Are you ok?"

"No, not really." Elizabeth laid down next to her and put her arms around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Beth." After a few moments, Grace spoke. "You smell good."

"Thank you. Took a bath."

"Alone?"

"Mother!"

"Well, I thought I heard Jack, is all."

"No, I wasn't alone. Now I'm embarrassed."

"Of what? Sweetie, I was married for a long time. I've taken my share of baths with your Father."

"Oh boy. I don't think I want to have this conversation."

"Relax, Beth. You have three children and one on the way. It's not a secret that you two love each other. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Can we just go to sleep please?"

"Yes, dear. Aren't you going to go sleep with Jack?"

"Excuse me?"

"I meant go to sleep, in your room. Good grief, Elizabeth Thornton."

Elizabeth's cheeks turned bright red. She was very glad the room was dark. "No, I told him I was staying with you tonight."

"That's very sweet. Are you sure?"

"Yes, let's try to sleep, ok?"

"Yes, one more thing. I liked that you called me Mama. You haven't done that since you were Caleb's age."

"You will always be my Mama, even if I call you Mother." She hugged her Mama tighter and they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up, in her Mother's room. She felt tired, but less than she had felt the day before. She rolled on to her back, feeling the kicking of the baby. She loved that feeling. Everyday it got just a bit stronger and that eased her mind.

"Beth?"

"Morning. You want to feel the baby?" Grace nodded. She reached out and touched Elizabeth's tummy. Grace smiled when she felt it.

"Thank you." It was good to see her smile, after everything she had been through.

"Did you sleep?"

"Yes, very well. I think because I wasn't alone. I'm very grateful you were here. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I guess I better go get the kids up. I'm sure Jack has to work."

"Sweetheart? Don't ever forget how very, very lucky you are."

"I promise. I'm reminded every single day." She rubbed her tummy and left the room.

Jack was getting dressed as she walked in the room to do the same. He wasn't putting his uniform on though. "No uniform this morning, Hon?"

"Nope. Bill is working for me. I have things to do."

She walked up to him and smiled. "Things? Maybe working on that surprise?"

"Maybe. You'll know soon enough, Elizabeth."

"Ok, I guess I'll be patient."

"Good plan." He kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too. I'm glad I stayed with her though. We both slept well and we definitely needed that."

"You're a good daughter. A wonderful Mother. An exceptional wife."

"Exceptional? Wow, sweetie. Thank you for that."

"Just telling the truth."

Later Elizabeth heard a wagon pull up. She peeked out the window and smiled. She saw one of Lee's men helping unload the wagon, full of lumber. Apparently Jack was planning on building something. Since the kids were occupied with Grace, Elizabeth went out to the porch and watched.

After they were finished unloading the lumber, the worker left and Elizabeth walked over to the porch railing.

"Hey, what are you doing, Constable?"

"Come here, I'll show you." She excitedly ran to him as he pulled out his plans. She looked down at his sketch and gasped.

"Jack Thornton!"

"Do you like it?"

"You are the sweetest man I have ever known, but this, Honey, is beyond sweet. She is going to be so happy."

"I hope so."

"She will. Do you want me to get her for you?" He nodded.

"Mother, Jack would like to see you for a moment." Grace looked up from the book she was reading and questioned. "Trust me. You should see this."

Grace got up and walked outside. She looked at Jack next to a large pile of lumber.

"Jack?"

"Mom, come here." She walked over and looked down at his plans. She covered her mouth and started crying.

"Is that for me?"

"Of course it is." She looked at every detail, down to the wood grain on the floor, the roses on the bedside table. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Its amazing. Are you sure?"

"Yes, completely. I want you here, with us. I want you to feel comfortable. I love you and I want to take care of whatever you need."

"I told Elizabeth this morning to always remember how very lucky she is. Now, I guess I need to remember the same thing." He smiled at her. "I love that you called me Mom. I've been hoping you would."

"Oh good. I'm glad."

"Jack, thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"You know, I used to think I needed lots of things, possessions to make me happy. The last few days have taught me the opposite. I know that it will take a long time to come to terms with losing my husband, but being here with my family will help. Now I know, all I need to be happy is love and family. I have both."

Jack smiled and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm glad you're here, Mom. I'm glad the kids get to spend time with you and get to know you."

"I see now why Caleb is the way he is. He has such a wonderful father, he's bound to be just as sweet."

The summer went by extremely fast. Caleb made friends with everyone in his class and loved going every day. Jack finished the addition he was building for Grace. It turned out better than anyone could have predicted. Maddie turned three and Emmy turned two.

Before they knew it, it was the end of September and Elizabeth was very pregnant. She made sure that she enjoyed every kick and muscle ache that she experienced, because she was pretty sure this would be her last pregnancy and she wanted to remember it.

"Sweetheart? My foot itches, can you scratch it for me? I can't reach it."

Jack chuckled and scratched her foot as requested.

"Thank you, but it's not funny."

"I think it is." She poked him with her foot.

"You aren't the one with the giant stomach, being kicked in the ribs all night."

"No, but you love it."

"I guess I do. I'll be happy in a few weeks when I'm finally done though."

"Jack, what if it's a girl?"

"Then I'll have three gorgeous daughters instead of two."

"No, I mean, names. I haven't even thought of a girl name."

"I have."

"Tell me."

"Abigail Grace. We would call her Abby."

"I love that and Abigail and my Mother would love it too. I think it's a boy."

"Why?"

"Just a feeling."

They found out quicker than they thought they would. One week later, Elizabeth's water broke in the middle of the night.

"Jack? Wake up!"

"What, Elizabeth? What's wrong?"

"My water broke."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Jack. Look!" She moved the blankets back to show him the wet sheets.

"Ok, how are you feeling?"

"Weird."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like I'm really close to having this baby, Jack."

"Have you been having contractions?" He went straight from husband mode to Mountie mode.

"Yes, since yesterday afternoon, but they haven't been regular. I thought they were just Braxton Hicks."

"Well, I'm going to check to see how far along you are."

"Can you just get Dr. Burns?"

"Depending on how far along you are, we might not have time."

She felt a contraction starting. She started breathing heavy and closed her eyes. After a couple minutes she opened her eyes.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to check you."

"Jack, I don't want…"

"Listen, I know it's not comfortable to have me doing this, but I am your husband…"

"Jack, it's ok. Go ahead." After a few moments Jack helped her out of bed to change her nightgown.

"Elizabeth you are almost ready to have this baby. I'm surprised you're not in more pain, honestly, but those contractions must have been real. You are at like eight centimeters."

"You better hurry to get Dr. Burns then."

"Sweetie, I don't think we have time."

"Oh my." She bent over the bed and breathed through her contraction. He rubbed her back and breathed with her. "Jack, I need the doctor here. Please hurry!"

"Elizabeth, there isn't time. I am going to have to deliver this baby."

"Oh my goodness, Jack! I think I need to push." He helped her lay down and checked her again.

"You're almost there. I'm getting your Mom."

A few moments later, Jack came back in. "Where's my Mother?"

"She's sterilizing the scissors. She'll be in in a few moments."

She felt another contraction coming. She closed her eyes and moaned through the pain.

"I think with the next one, you need to push, Sweetie."

"I can't do this without you, Jack."

"I'm right here. You can do this!"

She felt another contraction coming. "Elizabeth push! Hard Honey!"

She pushed with each of the next three contractions but he still couldn't see the head. "Honey you need to push harder."

"I need you here, Jack. I need you behind me!"

"Listen, you can do this." She shook her head.

Grace walked in with the scissors and more towels.

"Mother, I need you."

"Beth, you're doing just fine." She wiped her forehead and held her hand. Another few contractions came and went.

"Elizabeth? Listen to me, Sweetheart. I need you to push harder. I see the head, but every time you stop, it disappears again. You can do this." He kissed her gently, letting her know he was there with her, even though he wasn't right behind her. "Mom, can you get behind Elizabeth on the bed? She needs you to help her push."

Grace climbed up behind her daughter as requested. Elizabeth grabbed her hands and with the next contraction she used her Mother as leverage. It worked. She could feel a change in her progress.

"Great Honey! That's great!" Jack was getting excited. She was making progress, finally.

Two more contractions and more pushes and the head was out. "Ok, Honey, you can do this. Push!"

With that push, Jack's son was born. He could not control his tears. He delivered his own son.

"Sweetheart, it's a boy."

"I knew it. Mama, I told Jack it was a boy. I could feel it." Jack brought him over to Elizabeth in a blanket that Abigail knitted a few months back. He went back to his spot to check on her.

"Honey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I'm feeling a contraction but not bad."

"Feel like pushing?"

"What? Why?"

"Um, because according to what I'm seeing, you should be pushing soon."

"What do you mean?"

"You are having another baby, Sweetheart. Give Will to your Mother and push! Hard!"

She handed him to Grace and pushed with all she had. After a few more contractions, another boy was born into his Father's arms.

"Honey, look!" She looked at the baby he was holding up.

"Jack, another boy?" He nodded, completely overwhelmed and full of love. He took a towel and cleaned off his second baby boy and then wrapped him in another towel. Both babies were healthy and crying, loudly. Jack gave the second boy to Elizabeth and cleaned everything up a little bit. He figured Caleb would be curious about the noise and could show up at any time.

"Congratulations, both of you," Grace said, kissing Elizabeth's forehead. "You did so great, Dear."

"Thank you for helping me. I couldn't have done it without you. Without both of you." She reached her hand out to Jack, pulling him over to the bed beside her. "Thank you, Love." She shook her head, not able to put into words what she was feeling. He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"I'll let you be alone for awhile now." She handed Will to Jack and left the room.

Jack looked at his boys. They looked similar, but not identical. The baby they already named, Will, had light hair and resembled Elizabeth. The other baby, not yet named, looked like Maddie and Emmy, dark curly hair.

"Jack? We only picked out one boy name. What do you want to name this one?"

"I don't know." Caleb opened the door slowly and peeked in.

"Mama? I heard a baby cry."

"Actually, Sweetheart, what you heard was two babies crying."

"Two babies, Mama?"

"Yes, come here." Caleb climbed up on the bed and looked.

"Mama, are they boys or girls?"

"Two boys, Sweetie."

"What are their names?"

"Daddy is holding William."

"Like Papa?"

"Yes, like Papa."

"What's this one's name?" He came over and looked at the other one.

"I don't know. We haven't picked another name. We didn't know we were having two babies."

"Caleb, come sit here." Caleb moved between them and Elizabeth put his little nameless brother in his arms. "Look at him, Sweetie. You pick his name."

"Ok!" He looked at him and said "Andrew." Elizabeth looked at Jack and smiled. Jack nodded.

"Good job, Caleb. Andrew is a good name. We can call him Drew."


End file.
